Si tu te vas
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Kame voudrait dire des choses à Jin avant son grand départ pour les States, mais les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge. Songfic. Pairing suggéré : Akame


**Cette chanson, je l'ai entendue à la radio. Je n'en comprend pas les paroles car elles sont chantées dans une langue étrangère que je suis même incapable d'identifier, mais la musique est mélancolique et la voix de celui qui l'interprete belle et vibrante. Elle s'inscrit bien dans mon humeur, dans mon état d'esprit du moment. Poussé par la curiosité, je tappe son titre sur internet, en cherche la traduction en japonais. Je tappe le titre dans le moteur de recherche. "Si tu te vas"... C'est de l'espagnol et ça veut dire "Si tu t'en vas" Je continue à déchiffrer les paroles. J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir. Peur de constater que cette chanson inconnue quelques minutes auparavant m'a deviné.**

**"Si tu te vas/Si tu t'en vas,**  
><strong>Te llevaras mi corazonTu m'arrachera la coeur,**  
><strong>Y yo sin tiEt moi sans toi,**  
><strong>Ya no se por donde irJe ne sais plus de quel côté aller."**

**Je me prend ces mots en plein coeur comme des flèches acérées et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. C'est pire encore que je pensais. C'est tout à fait ça. Si tu pars aux States, je ne te verrais plus, je n'aurais plus face à moi ton sourire qui me fait craquer, qui me donne envie d'aller de l'avant. Je ne t'entendrais plus ta belle voix grave me dire ces choses, utiles ou futiles, qui me faisaient rire ou me mettaient en colère. Je ne pourrais plus me blottir dans tes bras lorsque j'aurais un coup de blues... Je serais totalement perdu et incapable de retrouver mon chemin. Mais t'en rends-tu seulement compte ? Pense-tu à ce que je vais devenir, seul sans toi ? Peut-être, mais je n'en sais rien, puisque tu ne me parle plus ces derniers temps. Peut-être parce que tu as peur que je n'essaye de t'empêcher d'atteindre ton but, ton rêve. Je ne le ferais pas, quand bien même mon coeur me sera arraché de la poitrine par ton départ. Je t'aime trop pour ça.**

**"Si tu te vas/Si tu t'en vas,**  
><strong>Nunca te podre olvidarJe ne pourrais jamais t'oublier,**  
><strong>Me quedo aquiJe reste ici,**  
><strong>Solo pensando en tiSeulement à penser à toi."**

**Ces mois, ces années peut-être, où tu seras à l'autre bout de la planète, où je ne pourrais pas te voir ni t'entendre, ne changeront rien aux forts sentiments que je te porte. Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, Jin, même si tu ne reviens jamais et que je ne quitte pas le Japon ; même dans des millions d'années. Je te conserverais dans mon coeur comme le plus précieux et le plus cher de mes souvenirs et je me garderais pour toi, au cas où, un jour, tu te souvienne de ton Kazu qui t'attend à Tokyo.**

**"Si tu te as/Si tu t'en vas,**  
><strong>El dolor me comeraLa douleur me rongera,**  
><strong>Un dia masUn jour de plus,**  
><strong>No podre vivir sin tiJe ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi."**

**Oui j'aurais du mal, infiniment de mal à vivre sans toi, à supporter ton absence quand, sur scène, nous ne serons que cinq ; quand, à l'hôtel, je ne partagerais plus ma chambre avec toi ; quand nous ne pourrons plus rire pour rien comme des gamins. J'aurais du mal à continuer, à faire comme si tout allait bien pour ne pas inquiéter les autres, quand mon coeur sera en morceaux et que mon âme sera partie avec toi. J'y serais obligé, mais ce sera si dur... La douleur de ton absence sera si forte, qu'elle me consumera de l'intérieur sans que j'y puisse rien. Je ne sais pas si je saurais conserver ce sang-froid que tu admire tant. J'en doute profondément. J'aurais certainement trop mal pour ça.**

**"Mis lagrimas hacen un mar/Mes larmes forment une mer,**  
><strong>Nadare sin descansarJe nagerais sans me fatiguer,**  
><strong>Esperando tu llegarEn attendant ton retour,**  
><strong>Y es que estoyEt je suis déjà,**  
><strong>Imaginandome el finalEn train de m'imaginer la fin,**  
><strong>Y me da miedo pensarEt j'ai peur de penser,**  
><strong>Que algun dia llegaraQu'un jour arrivera,**  
><strong>Si tu te vasSi tu t'en vas/Où tu voudras (re)partir."**

**C'est vrai... Si tu reviens, même si par miracle tu reviens un jour et que, à travers mes larmes, je t'apperçois, j'aurais toujours cette peur au ventre, cette crainte chevillée au coeur, celle que tu reparte pour ne jamais revenir, que tu te sente trop bien aux States pour aimer à nouveau le Japon, pour vouloir rester avec moi même si tu m'aime. J'aurais alors le coeur de nouveau brisé. Mais un coeur en miettes peut-il réellement être recollé ?**

**"Si tu te vas/Si tu t'en vas,**  
><strong>Se me ira todo el valorJe ne vaudrais plus rien,**  
><strong>Y yo se queEt je sais que,**  
><strong>Nunca encontrare otra igualJe ne rencontrerais personne qui t'équivale."**

**Bien sûr, les autres me traiteront de fou, me conseilleront de t'oublier, diront que tu m'as abandonné en te moquant bien de ce que je deviendrais... mais ça ne changera rien. Ils me diront de trouver quelqu'un d'autre... mais le seul que je veux, c'est toi. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens complet, comme si tu étais la seconde partie de mon coeur, de mon âme. Jamais personne ne pourra prendre ta place dans mon coeur, parce que jamais personne ne t'arrivera à la cheville à tout niveau et surtout, parce que tu es le seul que j'aime, le seul avec qui j'aurais voulu passer ma vie.**

**"Si tu te as/Si tu t'en vas,**  
><strong>El dolor me comeraLa douleur me rongera,**  
><strong>Un dia masUn jour de plus,**  
><strong>No podre vivir sin tiJe ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi."**

**Je suis à l'aéroport avec les autres. On attend l'appel qui t'éloignera de moi à jamais. Je voudrais me jeter dans tes bras, me serrer contre toi, te dire ce que je ressens, ce que j'espère, ce que je crains, mais je ne peux pas. Les mots que j'aimerais pronnoncer restent bloqués dans ma gorge, entravés par une boule de larmes qui n'arrivent pas à couler non plus. Je me sens idiot à seulement te regarder, à te fixer avec intensité comme si je risquais d'oublier tes traits magnifiques, comme si je risquais de t'oublier. Ce qui est impossible.**  
><strong>L'appel est passé. Tu empoigne ta valise et j'ai si mal, pourtant je ne dis rien, je ne m'approche même pas de toi. Peut-être pour ne pas craquer. Et le refrain de cette chanson espagnole me revient en tête.<strong>

**"Mis lagrimas hacen un mar/Mes larmes forment une mer,**  
><strong>Nadare sin descansarJe nagerais sans me fatiguer,**  
><strong>Esperando tu llegarEn attendant ton retour,**  
><strong>Y es que estoyEt je suis déjà,**  
><strong>Imaginandome el finalEn train de m'imaginer la fin,**  
><strong>Y me da miedo pensarEt j'ai peur de penser,**  
><strong>Que algun dia llegaraQu'un jour arrivera,**  
><strong>Si tu te vasSi tu t'en vas/Où tu voudras (re)partir.**  
><strong>Si tu te vasSi tu t'en vas/Où tu voudras (re)partir.**  
><strong>Si tu te vasSi tu t'en vas/Où tu voudras (re)partir.**  
><strong>Si tu te vasSi tu t'en vas/Où tu voudras (re)partir."**

**"Mis lagrimas hacen un mar/Mes larmes forment une mer,  
>Nadare sin descansarJe nagerais sans me fatiguer,  
>Esperando tu llegarEn attendant ton retour,  
>Y es que estoyEt je suis déjà,  
>Imaginandome el finalEn train de m'imaginer la fin,  
>Y me da miedo pensarEt j'ai peur de penser,  
>Que algun dia llegaraQu'un jour arrivera,  
>Si tu te vasSi tu t'en vas/Où tu voudras (re)partir.**  
><strong>Si tu te vasSi tu t'en vas/Où tu voudras (re)partir.**  
><strong>Si tu te vasSi tu t'en vas/Où tu voudras (re)partir.**  
><strong>Si tu te vasSi tu t'en vas/Où tu voudras (re)partir."**

**C'est la fin. Une larme roule sur ma joue et je me hâte de l'essuyer. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois pleurer. Je ne veux pas que ton dernier souvenir de Kamenashi Kazuya soit un visage ruisselant de larmes. Tu te tourne vers moi et me souris. J'ai mal de te voir si heureux alors que tu t'en vas et je voudrais t'en vouloir, mais je ne peux pas. Je t'aime trop et c'est bien mon problème. Si je t'aimais moins... non, impossible. Je ne peux pas t'aimer moins. Tu es bien trop... toi pour ça. Je fais un pas dans ta direction. Je me suis décidé, mais c'est trop tard. Tu nous fais un signe de la main, puis nous tourne le dos et pars pour ta nouvelle vie. C'est fini. Je suis seul et je t'aime. Pour toujours. Merci, Jin.**


End file.
